


Betrayed

by Troy x Madison Forever (Elrin)



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrin/pseuds/Troy%20x%20Madison%20Forever
Summary: Madison starts looking for Troy after his exile.





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the new episodes I got so angry and depressed I needed to write this. :(  
> 

Betrayed

 

Several days passed before Madison felt she couldn’t handle the guilt she felt about Troy any longer. She came up with a believable explanation for why she needed to leave the ranch alone, by car.

Long hours passed but she found nothing. She had no idea where he could have gone but since he promised he would get revenge, she figured he was still around somewhere. She decided to check the abandoned outpost where she first met Walker, and she felt relieved when she recognized him in the distance, sitting on a hill and looking out at the expanse of desert before him. She parked the car not far from the outpost and slowly walked up to him.

It took some time for Troy to realize someone approached him, he appeared to be lost in thought.

“Madison?” he asked, not daring to believe it was really her and not some hallucination.

 “I was hoping I would find you,” she said, hoping her voice didn’t betray the emotions behind her sudden appearance.

His face brightened at first but quickly changed, as he reminded himself that everyone betrayed him. All he wanted was to protect his home and their community. And more than anything, he wanted Madison to love him. They thought banishing him from his home was a punishment, but it wasn’t as bad as the fact he couldn’t be around Madison anymore. That was the worst of all, and it was torture like he had never felt before.

“Finding me for what? You’ve come here to beat a dead horse. I understand, all right. You used me then threw me away. That’s it. No one ever betrayed me like you did. After all we’ve been through, I don’t think I deserved to be abandoned by you.”

“Troy, I—“

“Did you forget that you said you’d support me? When the Indians arrived to the ranch you were quick to ignore me and make a pact with Walker. You stood up for me before.  But when they showed up you remained silent.”

“I’ve told you to control yourself, you brought this on yourself.”

“Really? And what did **you** do to **help me** control it? **Nothing.** ”

She didn’t answer, knowing he was right.

“You were too busy sweet-talking Walker to pay attention to me. You had already abandoned me before my exile. And that was worse.”

“I agreed on your exile so they wouldn’t kill you.”

“I don’t know if the things you’re saying are true or not. I can’t tell the difference anymore. I knew you were manipulating me but I still trusted you and would’ve never thought you’d do this to me. What you’re thinking is a mystery to me now.”

There was another tense silence as she put a backpack in front of her on the ground.

“I’ve brought you supplies.”

He looked at the bag then stood up and walked to her.

“Thanks, I guess.”

When he came too close to her, she stepped back a bit. Seeing this, he laughed.

“You know I won’t hurt you, despite what you did. You know I love you. You know I need you. I also know you have feelings for me too. Why can’t you just say it? Why do you have to be so damn cold?”

He decided he couldn’t wait anymore, that there was no sense in holding back now. Maybe it was his last chance.  He quickly embraced her and kissed her. To his surprise, she immediately kissed him back.

“Forgive me. I’m so sorry,” she whispered against his parted lips.

“Don’t let me down again, Madison. You just can’t.”

Both of them struggled to hold themselves together but tears began to run down their cheeks before long. They stayed like this a bit longer before Madison pulled away.

“I need to go back, the others will get suspicious if I don’t. We’ll try to find a solution, I promise.”

“We will, Madison. We will.”

He watched her walk back to the car and drive away, standing there motionless for a short time before picking the supplies up and heading back to his place.

 


End file.
